


Audaces fortuna juvat

by Callybal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Castles, Forced Marriage, Gay, Gay Sex, Hannibal is not a psychiatrist, M/M, Questionned A/B/O, Will Is Underage, mention of asexuality
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callybal/pseuds/Callybal
Summary: Alternate Universe. Le seigneur William Graham est promis à un mariage. Son père fait appel à un 'Educateur Conseiller en Cultures et Bonnes Manières' pour que William soit parfait pour être marié, en tant qu'oméga. L'éducateur qui arrive au château bouleverse ces plans.La dynamique A/B/O est reprise, mais aussi remise en question à travers l'histoire.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une nouvelle histoire. Elle est déjà bien avancée ! Il faut dire qu'elle m'a inspirée. J'expliquerai à un moment les raisons de cette histoire...  
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
> Je posterai les chapitres assez vite et ils seront longs.
> 
> Bonne lecture.  
> N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :)

[](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/42/ijwb.png)

William Graham, fils du Comte Graham, était un adolescent bien élevé, bien que revêche parfois. Globalement, il suivait les vœux de son père, traitait correctement les domestiques, appréciait côtoyer les animaux de l’écurie et de la ferme voisine, continuait de se cultiver par les différents cours qui lui étaient présentés au château. Âgé de bientôt 16 ans, il venait de subir une poussée de croissance qui lui avait donné sa taille presque définitive.

William Graham était un jeune homme oméga, et ses hormones fleurissaient.

Si tôt qu’il avait été détecté chez lui son type à venir -alpha, bêta ou oméga- le destin s’était mis à se tracer devant lui, et chaque protagoniste avait œuvré en ce sens. Père, nourrisse, conseillers, professeurs, éducateurs… Il avait été formé, modelé, pour devenir un oméga à marier à un homme d’une famille importante du pays. Cela semblait implacable ; la société fonctionnait ainsi, son corps avait dicté ses lois, et le futur se présentait à sa porte. 

Le jeune seigneur William pouvait parfois s’en inquiéter, de fortes angoisses l’attrapaient subitement et lui coupaient le souffle, souvent à la tombée de la nuit. A qui serait-il marié ? Dans quelle résidence serait-il envoyé ? Serait-ce loin d’ici ? Il peinait d’avance à quitter son père -dont il était le seul fils-, les domestiques qu’il appréciait, sa chère nourrisse, et le vieux chien de l’écurie. C’était un déchirement.

Et puis à d’autres moments, il se réconfortait – il avait été formé pour devenir un oméga agréable à marier, il enfanterait pour quelqu’un d’important, il serait aimé et gâté. On lui avait appris les choses ainsi ; quelqu’un allait l’épouser et le couvrir de trésors tant qu’il donnerait des enfants et se tiendrait bien. Will rêvait de s’entourer de nombres d’animaux, alors il espérait que son prétendant serait d’accord pour les lui acquérir.

A l’aube de ses 16 ans, son père entreprit un voyage à travers le pays pour négocier un mariage.

Pour accélérer l’éducation de William et achever de le perfectionner pour qu’il soit épousable, son père embaucha un ‘Educateur Conseiller en Culture et Bonnes Manières’. Ils avaient attendu des mois pour que le spécialiste soit enfin disponible pour venir effectuer un séjour chez eux. Il avait une réputation incroyable, et il était dit qu’il possédait bien des dons. Il pouvait améliorer la culture générale, la politesse, la tenue, ou même la musique ou le dessin, chez ses clients.

Ce matin-là, le Comte étant déjà absent pour son voyage, et l’Educateur Conseiller devait arriver pour passer trois semaines dans leur château. William, impatient de cette rencontre et poli, se tenait à l’extérieur de l’immense porte en bois de leur demeure, surélevé par les quelques marches de marbre qui menaient à l’entrée du château.

Il vit le carrosse s’avancer en faisant le tour de la cour, et Will remarqua qu’il s’agissait d’un véhicule d’une élégance particulière, surmonté de deux chevaux blancs à l’allure puissante. Le bruit des sabots dans les graviers s’arrêta, et le chauffeur descendit pour ouvrir à l’Educateur Conseiller.

Le soleil éblouissant empêcha d’abord le jeune seigneur Will de bien discerner le visage de l’homme, n’apercevant qu’une silhouette. Et puis l’homme s’avança de quelques pas et la mâchoire de Will faillit se décrocher ; il devait y avoir une erreur. L’individu qui s’approchait de lui d’une démarche franchement royale avait à peine quelques années de plus que lui-même ; 25 ans au grand maximum. Comment un homme si jeune pouvait-il avoir ces fonctions et cette réputation ? Et puis autre chose titillait l’esprit de Will ; il s’agissait d’un alpha.

C’était presque la première fois que Will avait l’occasion d’en sentir un. Etant oméga et destiné à un mariage noble, aucun alpha n’était jamais embauché au château, pour préserver le jeune Will et ne pas risquer de gâcher sa pureté si précieuse. Pourtant, un jeune alpha s’approchait à présent de lui, et le jeune seigneur distinguait de plus en plus le visage particulier et taillé à la serpe qui le fixait. Un visage d’une beauté distinguée et époustouflante.

Comment son père avait-il pu tolérer cela ? Will se dit que, étant donné que l’homme avait si bonne réputation, tout le monde devait se dire qu’il ne serait pas un danger pour lui. Après tout, il travaillait à former justement des omégas. Mais alors, comment les autres omégas avaient-ils résisté à lui ?

« Seigneur Graham, c’est un immense plaisir que de vous rencontrer, » annonça l’éducateur d’une voix qui rappelait du miel fraîchement récolté, doré et tiède. L’inconnu se pencha vers l’avant et prit la main de Will pour déposer un baise-main avec une infinie précaution.

Un frisson parcourut le jeune seigneur malgré lui. « Bonjour, et bienvenue en notre demeure, » articula poliment Will, et bien que d’habitude il fuyait le regard des autres, là il se retrouvait à présent presque obnubilé par le jeune homme devant lui.

Un domestique s’approcha et s’occupa de récupérer les bagages de l’éducateur. Will put s’enfuir discrètement à l’intérieur du château.

**

Le midi, dans la cuisine, quelques employés de maison s’affairaient afin de préparer le déjeuner pour le jeune seigneur et son éducateur. D’une manière générale, Will appréciait les employés de la cuisine, et il leur rendait régulièrement visite. Il connaissait le cuisinier depuis toujours ; l’un de ses plus lointains souvenirs remontait à lui-même, assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine alors que le cuisiner lui faisait goûter des crèmes pour les pâtisseries. La nourrisse n’approuvait pas spécifiquement, mais bien souvent elle se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé face à l’enthousiasme du petit garçon.

Ce midi-là, Will fit un petit détour en cuisine. Quand il ouvrit la porte, accueilli par de subtiles odeurs et une légère brume, Will fut surpris de constater la présence de l’éducateur. Il se figea une demie seconde, puis analysa la situation. L’éducateur se tenait près du cuisiner. Discutaient-ils à propos de nourriture ? Will se posait beaucoup de questions ; pourquoi un alpha non lié occupait cet emploi, qu’est-ce qu’il faisait à discuter avec des employés maintenant. Il était tout à fait surprenant, comme personnage. Mais Will se souvint qu’il aimait aussi traîner à la cuisine, alors peut-être n’était-il pas bien placé pour juger les comportements d’autrui.

« Pardonnez mon intrusion, seigneur Graham, » s’excusa l’éducateur – Hannibal Lecter- en se tournant vers Will qui se tenait à la porte. « La cuisine est une passion et j’étais curieux. »

Will fronça les sourcils. La curiosité lui avait toujours été présentée comme un défaut, alors que l’éducateur la possède, c’était surprenant. Mais après tout, elle n’était un défaut peut-être que pour les nobles comme lui.

« Ce n’est rien, » le pardonna Will, et s’approcha lui-même du cuisinier. « Albert est un excellent cuisiner, n’est-ce pas ? »

Ledit Albert se tourna et se para d’un sourire amical et familier. « Merci, monsieur. »

Will sentait le regard de l’éducateur Hannibal sur lui, et il lui jeta un coup d’œil interrogateur.

« La cuisine est un art, et je me permets de considérer qu’il est regrettable qu’elle ne soit pas une pratique ouverte aux nobles. » 

Will aimait cette intervention ; il le regrettait lui-même. « Je suis d’accord avec vous, monsieur Lecter, » admit-il, et il fit un petit signe de tête pour acquiescer. « Albert cuisine un morceau de cerf récemment chassé sur le domaine. Puis-je m’enquérir de votre avis sur cette pratique ? »

William n’appréciait pas la chasse ; il était trop adorateur d’animaux lui-même pour l’approuver totalement. Alors il voulait avoir l’avis d’un éducateur comme Hannibal sur la question. Il espérait que peut-être l’inconnu partagerait d’autres points communs que l’envie de cuisiner.

Hannibal Lecter sembla réfléchir – non, il ne semblait pas réfléchir à son avis sur la question, mais il semblait plutôt chercher des mots pour le formuler. Will se demanda si cela cachait quelque chose.

« C’est une pratique nécessaire en tant qu’elle nourrit les hommes. » C’était une réponse simple, mais qui détournait la véritable question. 

« Si j’avais le choix, je la bannirais. » 

**

Ils déjeunaient, n’échangeant que peu de mots d’abord. Will aimait analyser, jauger les situations, avant d’intervenir. Une mauvaise habitude qu’on avait essayé de corriger à maintes reprises. Par politesse, il se forçait à parler tout de même. Depuis tout jeune, on l’interdisait de se murer dans un silence complaisant, de paraître trop taciturne.

William savait que la curiosité était malvenue. Mais durant tout le repas, il réfléchissait beaucoup trop à propos de l’alpha qui partageait sa table. Sans mentionner l’agréable odeur qui se dégageait de l’homme et qui faisait tournoyer la tête du jeune seigneur, qui semblait saisir et bercer ses organes dans son ventre. Qui réchauffait ses cuisses. William voulait aborder le sujet ; et puis ce n’était pas tant malpoli étant donné que l’homme était un éducateur, là pour le renseigner et l’aider.

« Me permettez-vous de vous demander comment, en tant qu’alpha, est-il possible que vous fassiez cette profession ? »

Hannibal avala la nourriture qu’il avait dans la bouche, posa sa fourchette en argent et esquissa un sourire poli. « Vous pouvez le demander. Cela apaisera votre conscience et nous permettra d’avancer plus efficacement. En fait, c’est justement le statut d’alpha qui me permet d’être l’un des meilleurs éducateurs. Cela me permet de savoir ce que les alphas attendant des omégas. »

Will remarqua le détour habile ; Hannibal pouvait savoir ce que les alphas voulaient, mais il ne semblait étrangement pas se mettre dans le lot.

Le seigneur prit une gorgée de vin et reposa doucement son verre, considérant la réponse.

« Mais cela ne pose pas de problèmes, disons, relationnels ? Vous travaillez avec des omégas non mariés, dont les hormones sont en pleine ascension, les risques me paraissent importants. »

L’éducateur refit ce petit sourire mystérieux, à la fois poli et malin. Cela agaçait un peu le fils du comte. Il avait l’impression d’être moqué. « Les risques sont absents avec moi. La sexualité a été bannie au plus profond de moi-même et ce n’est pas une question qui me préoccupe. Je considère l’esprit plus digne d’intérêt. Et s’il survient une situation dans laquelle des omégas sont tentés par moi, cela leur est bénéfique finalement ; ils apprennent à gérer leurs pulsions et leurs hormones, avant leur mariage. »

Will réfléchit, essayant de comprendre. Hannibal Lecter semblait faire preuve d’un contrôle extrême sur lui-même, et Will se demanda si c’était usuel. Ou si cela cachait quelque chose de plus étrange. Il avait tout de même du mal à y croire complètement. « Cela me semble très courageux. Cependant, je m’excuse d’insister, mais arrivez-vous toujours à résister face à des omégas demandant ? J’ai toujours entendu dire que les hormones pouvaient faire perdre le contrôle et il m’a été interdit de côtoyer des alphas. »

Hannibal croisa ses doigts sur la table. « Maître, ces questions peuvent paraître intrusives, vous devriez vous en passer à l’avenir, » répondit l’éducateur, puis il fixa Will, et cela rendait mal à l’aise le plus jeune. « Vous êtes un noble, et si votre virginité était perdue avant votre mariage, vous feriez perdre à votre maison toutes ses chances. Vous seriez banni, appauvri. Ainsi, aucun risque ne doit être pris, c’est pour cela que vous avez été isolé toute votre vie. Les pertes de contrôle existent, surtout aux jeunes âges, mais elles ne sont pas systématiques. Avec moi, vous n’avez aucun risque, Monseigneur. »

William acquiesça, et puit il finit son verre de vin pour prendre une pause. « Je vous remercie pour vos réponses. »

**

Après le déjeuner, Will partit faire une balade et fit un détour par l’écurie. A son retour, il devait assister au premier véritable cours avec l’éducateur et il avait quelques appréhensions. Non pas qu’il ne soit pas habitué à recevoir des leçons, c’était quotidien pour lui. Mais ce jeune alpha non lié, qui avait le visage le plus beau qu’il n’avait jamais vu, et qui chatouillait son ventre et ses cuisses, c’était tout autre chose à gérer. Il sentait son corps s’éveiller, il sentait le début d’un embrasement imminent, une couverture chaude glissée juste sous son épiderme, dérangeante et collante. Will avait l’envie de se secouer comme un chien pour chasser l’inconfort. Cet éducateur devait vraiment avoir une bonne réputation à propos de son contrôle pour s’exposer ainsi.

Bien sûr, quelques mois plus tôt, la puberté du jeune seigneur avait débuté, d’où le début des organisations maritales. Will Graham avait écouté les spécialistes des omégas – il avait le droit de se masturber pour calmer les pulsions mais il ne devait jamais rien mettre à l’intérieur de lui, il devait à tout prix rester vierge. Pour l’instant, il avait réussi à s’en empêcher ; il suffisait de penser à d’autres choses, de prendre des douches froides, d’aller jouer avec le chien, bref, de garder son esprit occupé. A présent que l’intrus alpha vivait dans sa demeure, William Graham craignait de perdre le contrôle. Il devait se répéter qu’il était important de se réserver pour son futur mari, et il devrait prendre modèle sur le contrôle de l’éducateur.

Il le devait. Mais le voulait-il vraiment ?

**

La leçon se déroula plutôt bien, grâce notamment au fait que Hannibal occupait l’esprit de Will avec plein de choses qui n’avaient aucun lien avec la sexualité. Il avait surtout testé son niveau général, en lui demandant de faire tout un tas de choses : se présenter, marcher, se tenir, partager un thé, etc. Et puis il avait demandé à Will de lui montrer toutes les disciplines dans lesquelles il excellait. Et puis quelles langues il parlait. Et puis des questions de culture générale. Et puis - Will n’arrivait même plus à penser à tout, il se sentait éreinté.

« Pouvons-nous prendre une pause ? » osa-t-il demander entre deux questions. Le soleil était déjà relativement bas, c’était la fin de l’après-midi. 

Hannibal Lecter considéra son élève, et quand il sourit, Will entraperçu pour la première fois des dents qui semblaient à peine trop pointues. « Bien sûr, vous avez déjà beaucoup fait aujourd’hui, vous avez un très bon niveau général, je suis impressionné. »

C’était la première fois que Will avait un retour de la part de l’éducateur, et il redressa un peu sa tête, les yeux brillants de plaisir. Il était comblé par ce compliment ; l’épuisement l’avait fait se sentir de plus en plus inférieur à mesure que les heures s’étaient égrenées. « Je vous remercie, » lança-t-il avec joie.

Hannibal eut un petit rire, et cela réchauffa la nuque du jeune seigneur. « Vous ne devez pas remercier autrui lorsque vos aptitudes sont reconnues. Vous avez travaillé dur pendant des années, vous ne devez remercier que vous-même. »

Confus, l’adolescent hocha la tête. Après quelques secondes, il proposa. « J’ai besoin de prendre l’air, voulez-vous m’accompagner pour une balade dans le domaine ? »

Hannibal lui jeta un coup d’œil, et la manière dont il perdit son sourire parut brutale et déplacée. « Je vais devoir décliner cette invitation. Nous nous verrons pour le diner. » L’éducateur conseiller se leva de la chaise qu’il rangea soigneusement, et il quitta la pièce avec discrétion.

Une petite boule encombrante se nicha quelque part dans la poitrine du seigneur, née de l’absence soudaine de l’éducateur. Il tenta de l’ignorer de toutes ses forces.

**

Un mot qui définissait souvent Hannibal Lecter était : contrôle. Hannibal n’avait jamais réellement adhéré aux différentes natures qui régissaient les humains : alpha, beta ou oméga. Il aurait voulu être un béta, comme la majorité des gens, et s’extirper de ces pulsions sexuelles qu’il jugeait d’un mauvais œil. Il rêvait d’un monde dans lequel nul ne serait soumis à des instincts primitifs et bestiaux, et dans lequel il serait possible pour tous de choisir leur vie sans être esclave de choses telles que des hormones.

Certes, devenir éducateur conseiller pour les omégas, semblait aller dans un sens qui approuvait ce système. Mais Hannibal était un homme pour qui la politesse et les bonnes manières étaient cruciales, alors il s’était retrouvé à suivre cette voie assez naturellement. Il n’était pas noble, et il avait dû se construire tout seul. Au fil des rencontres et des opportunités, il s’était retrouvé à exercer cette profession. Alors c’était mieux que de vivre dans la pauvreté, que de se lier à un oméga de village et d’être soumis à des pulsions avilissantes. C’était une manière de s’extraire de ce système, de côtoyer des nobles, d’être reconnu positivement et d’avoir des revenus au-dessus de la moyenne.

Et puis, il ne manquait pas de glisser discrètement aux omégas des informations que quiconque pourrait lui reprocher. En effet, selon lui, les omégas ne devaient pas se laisser écraser, ils devaient savoir s’affirmer même s’ils étaient coincés dans des mariages arrangés, ils devaient être autre chose que des êtres soumis ; ils devaient être cultivés, et avoir toutes les connaissances et l’esprit pour ne pas se laisser duper. Ils devaient pouvoir trouver d’autres sources de bonheur et de satisfaction que leur union. Il fallait qu’ils puissent se distraire dans les arts, qu’ils puissent sortir et se faire des amis, qu’ils aient d’autres aspirations et espérances que celles de leur couple. Hannibal était en secret un défenseur des droits des omégas.

Parmi tous les omégas que Hannibal avait éduqués, aucun n’avait eu un effet tel que ce jeune William Graham, dont la senteur l’avait frappée dès qu’il était sorti de son carrosse le matin même. Hannibal savait que cela signifiait une grande compatibilité, ce qui était renforcé par la beauté exceptionnelle qu’il percevait chez le jeune homme. Ces histoires de compatibilité étaient rarement abordées car elles menaçaient les mariages arrangés de la haute société. Elles étaient souvent sous-estimées, rangées au rang de fable pour les omégas rêveurs. Mais elles existaient et créaient du malheur dont peu parlaient ; les unions basées sur de faibles compatibilités rendaient les époux misérables.

C’était une nouvelle épreuve personnelle pour l’éducateur ; résister à cet oméga à haute compatibilité. Ce soir là en se couchant, Hannibal Lecter lutta pour trouver le sommeil, en proie à des sensations corporelles qu’il avait réussit à éteindre depuis des années. Cela le rebutait totalement, il se sentait infect à avoir ce genre de sensations malgré lui. Pourtant, même s’il parvenait à chasser les réactions physiques, il semblait que son âme soit également tombée sous le charme de William Graham, jeune seigneur à l’esprit brillant et dont la personnalité ravivait l’intérêt de l’éducateur. 

**

Lorsque Will descendit pour le petit-déjeuner, l’éducateur était déjà attablé, et l’odeur du café et du pain chaud accueillit l’estomac affamé de l’adolescent.

« Bonjour, » bredouilla William. Il n’était pas du matin. Il avait lutté pour le sommeil -pour lui, c’était néanmoins courant- et puis au réveil il avait tenté d’oublier cette histoire d’éducateur alpha dans sa demeure. Mais l’odeur de l’alpha se mêlait à celle de la nourriture, et ce n’était plus seulement son estomac qui s’éveillait.

« Monseigneur bonjour, » déclara le plus âgé, souriant comme si de rien n’était. « J’espère que vous être bien reposé car nous avons un programme chargé aujourd’hui. »

Le seigneur s’installa et s’empêcha de lancer un regard noir à l’homme face à lui, attendant que la domestique vienne lui verser du café. « Vous m’avez dit que j’avais un bon niveau, donc je n’ai plus grand-chose à apprendre, si ? » ne put-il s’empêcher de lancer, épuisé d’avance par la perspective d’avoir l’alpha près de lui toute la journée pour lui enseigner des choses qui le rendraient plus apte à un mariage réussi. 

Hannibal haussa légèrement les sourcils, puis posa ses yeux sur lui. « Je ne vous savais pas fainéant et vantard, cela me déçoit de votre part. » C’était une légère provocation.

Will sentit une petite blessure entre ses côtes. L’idée de décevoir l’autre homme lui fit un effet inattendu. « Je ne le suis pas, » corrigea Will, secouant la tête et faisant virevolter ses boucles plutôt longues. « Est-ce que c’était mal élevé ? » s’inquiéta-t-il, et il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers l’éducateur.

« Peut-être que certains diraient que ça l’était. Personnellement, je pense que vous devez pouvoir exprimer vos envies, » l’encouragea cette fois l’adulte, accompagnant ses mots d’un signe de tête. 

Le fils du comte fronça légèrement les sourcils, confus sans véritablement savoir pourquoi. Quand son café fut servi, il s’empressa d’en boire quelques gorgées, tenant sa tasse convenablement. « Alors c’était bien ? J’ai cru que comprendre que vous désapprouviez… »

Hannibal eut un petit rire sans jugement, et il prit une gorgée de jus d’orange. « Je n’ai rien désapprouvé. »

**

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, alternant encore moments de leçons et tranches de vie partagées. William Graham et Hannibal Lecter développaient une sorte de complicité légère, il leur arrivait fréquemment de sourire l’un à l’autre, l’un avec l’autre, et cette sensation agréable berçait leur cœur. Hannibal découvrait en Will cette brillante intelligence que d’autres ne semblaient pas voir. Ils se découvraient des avis communs, et pas forcément les plus répandus. 

Chacun rejetait avec force le désir naissant et les sentiments éclosant. Pour Hannibal c’était plus simple que pour William, dont l’âge et la puberté complexifiaient le processus. Il se retrouvait chaque soir en proie à une chaleur brulante qui ne se calmait qu’après d’intenses masturbations humides. L’humidité qui coulait de son corps était attirante et il la touchait à chaque fois, curieux. Mais il arrivait à bloquer le désir de glisser un doigt dedans, parce que c’était interdit et que de toute façon il ne connaissait pas le plaisir que ça procurerait, alors c’était plus facile d’éviter la zone. Même si ça pulsait sévèrement à l’intérieur, comme si les muscles se contractaient pour attirer quelque chose dans la profondeur moite. Il se contentait d’étaler l’humidité sur ses testicules et sur son pénis gonflé, pour atténuer la sensation douloureuse du frottement.

Hannibal refusait de se masturber. Il était presque devenu un religieux ou quelque chose comme ça ; il ne voulait pas se toucher en pensant à William. Il ne voulait pas nourrir cette fascination, cette sensation de légèreté et d’affolement mêlés dans sa cage thoracique. Il refusait de penser à tous les moyens dont il pourrait rendre Will heureux. Mais dans son palais mental, un espace dédié au garçon s’agrandissait chaque jour. Un château miniature qui ressemblait à celui dans lequel il vivait, dont la pièce principale contenait un William qui mangeait des fruits et courait avec son chien dans un pré.

William rêvait qu’il soit marié au bel éducateur ; Hannibal rêvait d’être un noble pour pouvoir choisir William. Ils auraient le mariage le plus comblé possible ; sans contrainte, libre et joyeux. 

**

Hannibal n’était pas le saint qu’il présentait à tout l’univers. Sous sa peau tendue et hâlée se glissait un démon implacable et recherché par tout le pays. Des meurtres sanguinaires exhibés telles des offrandes païennes et obscures, d’une violence nouvelle. Le terme de ‘tueur en série’ apparût bientôt. Il avait même un surnom « L’Eventreur ». Il ne tuait pas souvent, car comme il se déplaçait beaucoup, il ne fallait pas que de liens soient faits entre lui et les meurtres. Ou alors il tuait sans exhiber, se débarrassant discrètement des corps.

Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir cuisiner la viande la plupart du temps. Il se contentait de prélever des morceaux et de les goûter crus, et parfois il avait pu tuer sans être en déplacement et avait ramené un organe chez lui pour le servir à son propre dîner. Une célébration.

Cette situation conflictuelle dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent, lui donnait envie de partir tuer pour se distraire, de se lancer à la chasse. Il savait que ce serait une distraction suffisante pour ne plus penser constamment à William, à cette vie qu’il n’aurait jamais avec lui, à ce bonheur impossible. Mais Hannibal ne recherchait pas le bonheur ; il avait plutôt toujours recherché la satisfaction ponctuelle. Pour cela, il développait le plaisir à apprécier les belles choses quand elles se présentaient à lui.

Néanmoins, depuis son arrivée, Hannibal avait observé chaque habitant du château. La plupart des employés étaient de longue date, fiables et sans vrais reproches. Mais l’un d’eux n’était arrivé qu’un an auparavant, et il semblait en retrait. Hannibal avait enquêté, et puis un soir il l’avait entendu avoir des propos particulièrement déplacés sur le jeune maître, face à un autre domestique. Des propos salaces qui répugnèrent profondément l’éducateur. Il combattait ce genre de personne aux intentions cruelles et insultantes envers les omégas, ceux qui étaient liés à des abus en tout genre. 

C’était une raison nécessaire et suffisante pour que l’impitoyable éventreur déchaine son courroux. 

Malheureusement, il ne put construire un tableau à partir de ce meurtre, pour préserver son anonymat. Le corps se retrouva dans une rivière, mais dans un tel état qu’il était certain que l’éventreur y avait passé du temps et de l’acharnement.

**

La disparition passa pour une fuite. 

Ce jour-là, Hannibal se rendit avec le seigneur aux écuries, et lui proposa de choisir son cheval préféré. L’adolescent était excité par la perspective de l’équitation, et il espérait qu’ils partiraient en balade suffisamment longtemps.

William désigna un cheval et s’éloigna pour aller chercher le matériel qui permettrait de monter l’animal.

« Avez-vous déjà pratiqué la monte à cru ? »

Will se figea et puis tourna légèrement la tête pour jeter un œil à son éducateur, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. « Sans matériel ? Non, la plupart du temps je suis invité à monter en amazone si je suis en public. » C’était une pratique qui consistait à avoir les deux jambes du même côté, réservée aux omégas – pour qu’ils n’aient pas les jambes écartées, pour conserver la pudeur dont ils devaient se parer. Certains allaient jusqu’à croire qu’ils perdraient leur virginité s’ils se permettaient d’être secoués sur un cheval avec les cuisses ouvertes.

L’éducateur fit un mouvement de menton et s’approcha tranquillement du garçon, pour pouvoir parler moins fort. « Je voudrais vous apprendre à chevaucher sans matériel. Cette technique peut s’avérer nécessaire, en cas de fuite. Et elle décuple le plaisir ; vous ne faites plus qu’un avec l’animal. »

Will sentit ses joues s’échauffer. Pourquoi donc avait-il besoin d’apprendre à fuir ? Et l’idée de ne faire qu’un avec l’animal, se déforma légèrement dans son esprit. Il se voyait chevaucher l’éducateur, et il dut se concentrer pour ne pas s’embraser sur place, se sentant terriblement inconfortable et enfermé dans ses vêtements d’équitation moulant.

L’alpha perçut la bouffée d’hormones de William, ce qui le frappa une seconde, puis il s’efforça de ne respirer plus que par la bouche, avec lenteur. 

« Ce n’est pas une technique approuvée pour les omégas, » bégaya l’adolescent, détournant le regard de l’éducateur. 

« Votre éducateur l’approuve. Cela est suffisant. » Hannibal Lecter s’approcha de l’animal élu, et ses doigts -fins et doux et forts en même temps- s’élevèrent pour se glisser contre l’encolure de l’animal, cherchant à l’apprivoiser avant de quémander ses droits sur lui. Will observait, infiniment touché par le geste. La plupart des gens instrumentalisaient les animaux, et ils prenaient le cheval comme un moyen de locomotion, sans chercher à éprouver une tendresse ou même une considération. Mais l’éducateur le faisait ; il regardait l’animal dans les yeux, et gratouillait son pelage avec affection.

Cela donnait envie au seigneur d’embrasser l’homme plus âgé. Avec force. Avec la langue.

« Nous allons nous éloigner avant de chevaucher. Je ne voudrais pas que l’on soit aperçus ainsi. »

Après avoir traversé la grande cour et ses haies parfaitement taillées, ils arrivèrent à l’orée de la forêt et commencèrent à piétiner sur le chemin large fait de pierres polies, tenant chacun son cheval, en silence. William se battait avec ses pensées, à la fois excité par la perspective de chevaucher comme un sauvage, et par l’homme qui l’accompagnait et dont l’odeur musquée et mielleuse faisait trembler ses muscles.

L’éducateur s’arrêta à un moment, et se tourna vers Will. « Cela va nous demander beaucoup de répétitions, se hisser sur le cheval demande l’apprentissage d’une technique peu évidente. »

William considéra la bête près de lui, et certes il avait du mal à concevoir pouvoir grimper sur son dos sans aucune aide. 

« Je vais vous montrer, » proposa l’alpha. Alors l’adulte se positionna au niveau de la gorge du cheval, et attrapa avec ses mains les poils de sa crinière, les empoignant véritablement. William s’empêcha d’imaginer ses propres boucles de cheveux dans les mains de l’éducateur, parce qu’il risquait de se liquéfier devant lui, sinon. Ensuite, d’une pirouette agile mais puissante, en prenant un élan assuré, l’éducateur se hissa sur l’animal avant de se redresser en position assise.

« Très impressionnant, » souffla William, qui n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un monter de cette manière, et avec tant d’élégance malgré les positions requises. 

Hannibal sourit avec une certaine fierté, ou peut-être simplement heureux que William l’admire. Puis il descendit de l’animal et s’approcha de William. « Je vais devoir vous toucher pour vous aider. » Sa voix était plus basse, car c’était une demande, c’était respectueux.

William prit une inspiration trébuchante. Il portait un pantalon serré, et il se doutait que les mains puissantes de l’alpha sur ses cuisses ou sa taille le rendraient probablement fou à l’intérieur. Cependant, il devait se contrôler aussi, alors il hocha simplement la tête.

Il prit place près de la gorge de l’animal, cherchant à imiter l’éducateur. Hannibal s’approcha et le replaça d’une certaine manière, posant à peine ses doigts sur le côté de la taille du corps svelte de Will. Chacun frissonna en secret. 

« Bien, à présent vous attrapez la crinière… » Hannibal donna les explications pour prendre l’élan et se hisser, restant placé derrière le jeune homme pour l’aider les premières fois. Une fois qu’ils auraient acquis les bons positionnements, Hannibal pourrait s’extraire et laisser le garçon essayer sans lui. Pour l’heure, il fut obligé de placer ses mains sous ses cuisses quand Will prit de l’élan, pour donner de la force au mouvement et pousser l’oméga vers le haut.

Will se retrouva sur le cheval et il se redressa pour s’assoir. Hannibal s’était attendu à le voir heureux, même si le geste avait été largement aidé par l’éducateur. Pourtant, William affichait une mine déconfite, ses joues rouges et son regard gêné. L’odeur de l’oméga frappa les narines de Hannibal au même moment, et il dut reculer légèrement, par sécurité. Visiblement, l’attouchement au niveau des cuisses du seigneur avait eu des conséquences difficiles à ignorer.

« Veuillez m’excuser, » marmonna William, le visage baissé vers l’encolure du cheval. Il tenait toujours les crins entre ses doigts, et il était heureux d’être assis pour cacher l’érection qui étirait son pantalon de tissu serré.

« C’est à moi de m’excuser, monseigneur, » répondit immédiatement Hannibal, et il fit une petite courbette vers l’adolescent. Il voulait fuir à grands pas, car l’odeur irrésistible de l’oméga le percutait avec violence, et son contrôle était profondément menacé. « Vous êtes dans votre puberté, n’ayez pas honte de cette réaction. »

La leçon fut écourtée.


	2. Chapitre 2

Cela faisait plus d’une semaine que Hannibal vivait à la demeure et qu’il partageait le quotidien du jeune maître. Un matin à l’aube, il entendit une servante revenir avec le courrier et mentionner qu’ils avaient une lettre du Comte le père. 

Plus tard, quand William déchira l’enveloppe, la nouvelle tomba sur eux comme un éclair foudroyant. Son père avait trouvé un mari noble et important qui l’attendrait avec impatience. Les doigts tremblant, Will ne parvint pas à relever son visage pendant quelques secondes, et ce fut la larme qui s’échoua sur l’encre de la lettre qui le rappela à l’ordre.

Hannibal, assit à la table en face de William, avait compris de quoi il s’agissait dès que le garçon s’était immobilisé. Et il avait sentit une aiguille vicieuse piquer son cœur.

« Veuillez m’excuser, » marmonna William entrecoupé de souffles, alors qu’il se levait et quittait la pièce précipitamment pour aller s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Soudain, il ne voulait plus du tout être marié ; il ne désirait vraiment plus se retrouver dans un lieu inconnu avec un homme qu’il ne connaissait même pas. Il était terrifié.

Au bout d’un certain temps, William entendit des coups à la porte de sa chambre et sursauta. Il savait de qui il s’agissait, il reconnaissait l’odeur de Hannibal parmi toute autre chose à présent, comme si son nez s’était affiné, comme si son corps se modifiait pour se calibrer sur celui de l’alpha.

« Entrez, » dit-il assez fort. Il ne pleurait plus, mais ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Il était assis à son bureau, et il se força à un sourire poli quand Hannibal ouvrit la porte avec lenteur.

« Je vous ai apporté du thé, » proposa l’éducateur, en venant avec précaution poser un plateau d’argent couvert de vaisselle en porcelaine, sur le bois du bureau. 

« Vous auriez dû envoyer une servante pour ça, » énonça William, surpris. « Merci, » il ajouta. La chaleur qui se diffusait du thé semblait moindre que celle provoquée par le geste. « Vous devez me trouver ridicule, à pleurer pour ça, alors que tout le monde ne rêve que de ça. » 

Hannibal secoua la tête, debout près de l’adolescent. « Je ne vous trouve pas ridicule du tout, monseigneur. Votre réaction est tout à fait normale, le contraire m’aurait davantage inquiété. On vous a toujours promis une situation positive, mais vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend, il est sensé d’être apeuré par cette perspective. »

Will leva ses petits yeux humides sur l’alpha, clignant plusieurs fois ses paupières. « Vous croyez ? » Les mots de l’éducateur le réconfortaient au plus profond de lui-même. Hannibal devenait de plus en plus nécessaire à Will, il se muait en bouée dans la tempête.

« Evidemment. » Hannibal prit une inspiration discrète, se força à énoncer les mots justes, ceux du contrôle. « Je suis certain que tout se passera bien pour vous, vous avez du caractère, vous n’allez pas vous laisser diriger par ce mari, et qui sait, il est sûrement très beau et très agréable. »

Le jeune seigneur eut un sanglot, et ses mains se serrèrent en deux poings, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante. C’était la réaction que lui provoquait le fait d’imaginer ce futur. C’était Hannibal qui était très beau et très agréable. « Je ne veux pas, je… » 

Il prit une profonde inspiration et puis expira trois mots, d’un seul coup, sans prévenir, parce que c’était la seule chose qui semblait claire dans ce tourbillon confus de peine. « Je vous aime, » il lâcha brutalement. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû, mais le flot d’émotions lui avait empêché de mettre la barrière nécessaire, et il se sentait assez désespéré pour abattre ses dernières cartes. Les épanchements amoureux des romans qu’il avait lus lui avaient donné certains modèles de déclaration passionnée.

Hannibal sentit son cœur se briser. Il souhaitait tellement attirer Will contre lui et lui souffler des mots doux. Mais il avait choisi une autre vie, et il ne pouvait pas briser le futur de William Graham et laisser sa nature alpha émerger. Ca ne mènerait à rien de bon. « Non, William, vous ne m’aimez pas, je suis simplement le seul alpha que vous connaissez et nous nous entendons bien alors vous mélangez vos sentiments. » C’était la première fois qu’il utilisait le prénom du garçon.

William refusa de croire ces paroles et il étouffa un nouveau sanglot. Il ne savait plus que penser ; William avait toujours eu des problèmes de confusion et d’émotions, et de nombreux médecins étaient venus tester des traitements sur lui pour qu’il soit apte au mariage. Il avait fait des efforts pour se contenir, pour cacher ses problèmes d’instabilité. Mais à présent, tout déferlait sur lui avec violence et il ne voyait plus clair.

« Je ne dois pas être un frein pour votre avenir, William, je comprendrais si vous me congédiez. » 

Ces mots les déchirèrent tous les deux un peu plus profondément. Il fallait pourtant écourter cette situation dangereuse.

« Je ne veux pas, » gronda Will, et il se redressa pour faire face à Hannibal, pour être fort comme l’autre homme le lui conseillait parfois. Son cœur tapait si fort contre les os de sa cage thoracique qu’il avait peur qu’il sorte de son corps et tombe par terre. Il imaginait déjà la tâche de sang sur le tapis.

Il fixait l’éducateur avec des yeux humides, le défiant en essayant de se grandir. « Dites-moi que vous ne m’aimez pas et alors j’irai me marier. »

L’adolescent le poussait au pied du mur, et Hannibal, n’étant finalement qu’un jeune homme également, crut perdre le contrôle pour de bon. La situation devenait aussi fragile que de la porcelaine ; s’il disait à Will qu’il l’aimait, ils allaient faire face à un avenir proche vraiment chaotique et dangereux. S’il disait à Will qu’il ne l’aimait pas, ils renonceraient l’un à l’autre et se briseraient le cœur.

« Vous ne devriez même pas poser cette question, ni envisager cette situation- »

L’alpha fut coupé par Will qui attrapa ses poignets, et le contact les électrisa. « Répondez à la question, arrêtez avec vos détours ! »

Hannibal secoua la tête et tira fermement sur ses bras pour les récupérer. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher l’avenir de Will, il n’avait rien à lui offrir à côté de l’opulence dans laquelle le garçon avait grandi ; il n’avait qu’un cœur de psychopathe rejetant sa nature alpha. « Je ne vous aime pas, » il articula en se concentrant.

Will ouvrit la bouche, comme frappé d’un choc. Comme foudroyé, tétanisé, ou peut-être mort. Hannibal ne voulait pas assister davantage à la souffrance de celui qu’il aimait. Tout en lui hurlait pour consoler Will, toute sa nature le démangeait avec force pour soigner les souffrances de l’adolescent, de celui qui lui était destiné. Hannibal était probablement l’alpha qui pouvait se contrôler mieux que tous les autres, car il se força à quitter la pièce et il marcha jusqu’à rejoindre la forêt, jusqu’à ne plus rien sentir ni ressentir. Du moins l’avait-il espéré.

**

Hannibal aurait dû partir et se libérer de ses fonctions auprès du seigneur. Mais il s’était engagé pour cet emploi pour une certaine durée, et il trouvait impoli et irresponsable d’avorter ce contrat. Ou peut-être trouvait-il insoutenable l’idée de quitter le garçon pour toujours.

Il revint néanmoins au château pour l’heure du déjeuner, mais ne croisa pas William. Il déjeuna seul, profondément inquiet pour le seigneur, cependant il parvenait avec succès à cacher cette inquiétude.

Il le retrouva l’après-midi à l’extérieur, et la manière dont William s’avança vers lui d’un pas décidé éveilla la curiosité de Hannibal.

« Apprenez-moi à être un bon amant en intimité, » souffla William d’un coup, alors qu’ils se tenaient dans un coin du jardin près de l’écurie.

Hannibal sentit ses muscles se tendre. C’était une extrêmement mauvaise idée. Le garçon avait dû concevoir ce plan pour espérer faire craquer l’éducateur, parce qu’il savait que l’éducateur serait contraint de lui enseigner ce qu’il demandait, mais que l’alpha risquerait de perdre le contrôle. Hannibal était épaté par le courage de William, par sa volonté et le surpassement de sa douleur.

« Je ne le ferai pas, » répondit poliment le plus âgé, et un nuage vint couvrir le soleil et les baigner dans une ombre rafraichissante. 

« Vous êtes obligé, vous devez m’enseigner à être un bon époux, alors je veux que vous me montriez comment je dois me coucher pour tolérer que mon mari me pénètre, comment je dois agir pour lui faire plaisir avec ma bouche et- » Ses mots étaient crachés à toute vitesse.

William provoquait l’alpha dans le but de le faire craquer. Il lui montrait des images mentales sexuelles volontairement, il essayait d’activer en lui le sentiment de jalousie possessive qu’il devrait détenir s’il l’aimait en retour. Hannibal ne put en écouter davantage, ne put tolérer l’idée de William Graham qui cherchait à apprendre des techniques pour faire plaisir à un alpha qui ne serait pas lui, qu’il puisse se salir le corps sous des mains inconnues qui ne le respecteraient peut-être pas. Cela le répugnait et lui donnait des envies de destruction. L’idée que le consentement sexuel ne soit pas réel mais enseigné depuis la jeunesse, artificiel, lui donnait la nausée.

« Ne dîtes pas de telles choses, » gronda Hannibal, et la manière dont sa voix sonna, profonde comme les ténèbres, fit s’arrêter net le seigneur. Il n’avait jamais entendu ce ton glacial et cette agressivité chez l’éducateur ; il avait rarement perçu une quelconque émotion forte chez l’adulte plein de contrôle.

Sa stratégie fonctionnait donc. Il poussait Hannibal dans des retranchements.

Quelle petite bouche intelligente, pensa l’alpha.

« Vous êtes dégouté par ce fait, » souffla William. « Je le vois… vous ne tolérez pas l’idée que je sois marié non plus. Et ce n’est même pas qu’avec moi. Vous semblez être contre les mariages arrangés mais vous travaillez en ce sens. Vous êtes un mystère, monsieur Lecter. » Will secoua la tête, et soupira.  
« Je ne veux pas qu’un inconnu soit le premier à avoir de l’intimité avec moi, j’ai profondément peur qu’il me blesse ou que je n’en ai pas envie, ce serait intolérable. » Il releva ses yeux humides et suppliants sur Hannibal, et quelque chose pinça douloureusement les organes de ce dernier. Une boule énorme se logea dans sa gorge, l’empêchant de déglutir. Il ne voulait pas tout cela non plus, c’était la dernière chose qu’il souhaitait pour William.

Peut-être que cela était un bon compromis. S’il se glissait sur ce terrain-là avec William, alors ce dernier ne serait pas abusé avec un inconnu. Il découvrirait les plaisirs de la chair avec Hannibal -sans que bien sûr Hannibal ne se permette jamais de lui faire l’amour- et ce serait positif, car Hannibal le respecterait et ne ferait absolument rien contre le gré du seigneur. Hannibal resterait l’éducateur dans l’histoire, il travaillerait simplement pour Will. Il serait peut-être facile de s’en convaincre, et d’ignorer l’incendie douloureux de son âme.

Du moins essayait-il de croire à tout cela.

Hannibal ne dit rien mais il s’approcha de l’adolescent avec précaution, et il glissa sa main dans la sienne pour l’attirer vers les écuries. William ne dit rien et suivit, le cœur battant à tout rompre ; une chaleur immense semblait concentrer toute son énergie vitale dans l’enlacement de leurs doigts. Sa tête et son cœur menaçaient d’exploser.

Une fois à l’abri d’éventuels regards indiscrets, Hannibal cessa son avancée et pivota son corps pour être complètement face au garçon. Il ne lâchait pas sa main, et il avait l’impression qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais la lâcher. Il s’en voulait terriblement d’avoir ces pensées, de ressentir cette passion tendre pour William Graham, pour un homme qu’il ne pourrait jamais obtenir et qui menaçait tout le contrôle qu’il avait durement acquis.

Il avait l’impression d’entendre le cœur de Will résonner dans toute l’écurie, concurrençant avec le cœur énorme des chevaux. Hannibal eut l’image de lui-même en train de goûter le cœur de Will avec sa langue et puis de le dévorer tout entier ; ainsi, il leur empêcherait tous les deux bon nombre de souffrances.

William fixait Hannibal, et il se demandait si l’autre homme allait l’embrasser, si c’était la raison pour l’avoir entrainé dans cette cachette en pleine journée. C’était d’un romantisme inédit et interdit, aussi fou que ce qu’il avait pu lire dans certains livres. Il se demandait si Hannibal allait le pousser dans les bottes de foin et choyer son corps.

Et puis il se dit que s’il avait envie d’embrasser Hannibal, il n’était pas obligé d’attendre que ce soit l’autre qui le fasse. Hannibal lui apprenait à s’affirmer, à ne pas simplement être passif comme on s’attendait toujours à ce qu’il le soit. Et en effet, l’éducateur attendait cela de sa part ; si William était certain de vouloir embrasser l’alpha, alors il devait être celui qui amorcerait le mouvement, en toute responsabilité.

Hannibal était grand, mais à peine plus que William. Ce n’était pas difficile pour le garçon de positionner leur bouche à la même hauteur, il suffisait de lever le menton. Ils baignaient dans une bulle d’odeurs mêlées et intenses, qui brouillaient leur vision périphérique et leur raison. Ils tremblaient presque, parce qu’ils n’avaient jamais ressenti, l’un comme l’autre, quelque chose de si fort -en tous cas positivement, car Hannibal avait de son côté côtoyé les abîmes.

William chercha à faire durer ce moment, à imprimer chaque sensation dans son corps pour se les remémorer pour toujours. Il allait pouvoir embrasser l’homme qu’il aimait, avec une ardeur jeune et vive. Son premier amour. Marquant à vie.

Le contact les fit trembler à l’intérieur, comme un choc électrique. Leurs bouches se pressèrent avec force, avec soif et faim confondues, avec désespoir et amour. De leur baiser s’écoulait un fluide bouillant qui embrasait leurs veines, et peut-être qu’ils allaient en mourir parce que c’était tout simplement trop délicieux. Divin. Parce qu’ils étaient hautement compatibles, mais surtout amoureux. Et l’un n’entrainait pas forcément l’autre, mais pourtant eux avaient tout.

Ils s’embrassèrent longtemps, ne s’arrêtant que pour mieux respirer et recommencer. C’étaient leurs premiers baisers à chacun. Leurs mains se cherchaient, s’exploraient au-dessus de leur vêtement, avec une lenteur due à l’unicité précieuse de cet instant. Peut-être ne pourraient-ils jamais recommencer, ne pourraient-ils plus s’abreuvoir à cette bouche magique, alors ils savouraient chaque seconde de cet échange. Il y avait une joie transpercée de douleur dans leur étreinte ; ces baisers étaient les premiers mais peut-être aussi bien les derniers. 

**

Ils furent interrompus par un bruit de pas qui s’approchaient. Hannibal lâcha la bouche du garçon avec un sourire léger, et il prit sa main pour les faire s’enfuir par une sortie à l’arrière de l’écurie. Furtif comme il savait l’être quand il tuait.

Ils rirent une fois éloignés de l’écurie, parce que l’adrénaline due à leur fuite retombait. Parce que leurs poitrines se sentaient si légères et débarrassées du poids qu’ils avaient ressentis toute la journée. Leurs cœurs semblaient papillonner avec une douceur inédite. Jamais aucun des deux n’avait ressenti cela. Ils se sentaient voluptueux et chauds, pleins d’un bonheur nouveau.

Hannibal ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même. 

Ils ne disaient rien, mais se regardaient beaucoup. Will avait du mal à soutenir le regard des autres, et on l’avait forcé toute sa vie à le faire pourtant. C’était toujours une lutte pour lui, une contrainte non naturelle. A présent, contempler le visage souriant de l’éducateur qui le regardait, semblait être la chose la plus facile du monde. 

« Rentrons, » souffla Hannibal, parce qu’il devait prendre ses responsabilités. La réalité le rattrapait, et il était profondément tiraillé entre son désir de continuer à embrasser le seigneur, et l’obligation qu’il avait de briser ce moment.

« Je ne veux pas, » répondit sincèrement William, dont les dents et les yeux brillaient au soleil. Mais il devait aussi revenir à la raison. « Nous pourrions nous enfuir, » proposa-t-il, et il guetta la réaction de l’homme qu’il aimait.

Hannibal l’avait envisagé, évidemment. Mais il ne voulait pas répondre à cela, ni débattre avec Will sur ce sujet maintenant, ce qui briserait leur bonheur. « Vous êtes incroyable, » il répondit avec un petit rire amusé. Et puis il s’arrêta de sourire, et quelque chose voila son visage. « Rentrez au château, William, je vous rejoindrai dès que le feu sera apaisé. »

En effet, Hannibal ne se voyait pas retourner au château ainsi, le visage rouge et les hormones en ébullition, et à l’étroit dans son pantalon. Il ne reviendrait que quand il aurait retrouvé sa façade courtoise.

William fit une moue tout à fait adorable. Il n’était pas découragé que l’éducateur n’ait pas répondu à sa proposition de fuir. Bien sûr qu’ils ne pourraient pas simplement partir comme ça. Will interprétait la réaction de Hannibal comme une demande d’attente ; ils devraient préparer intelligemment cette évasion, et il comptait bien s’y mettre le plus tôt possible.

« Je crois que je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant non plus, » soupira le seigneur, et il jeta un coup d’œil vers son propre entrejambe durci. Il n’arrivait pas à contrôler ces érections intempestives, encore moins après avoir embrassé de façon torride le bel éducateur. « Je vais peut-être aller me toucher derrière un arbre, » il lança d’une manière taquine, et Hannibal eut envie de plonger sur lui pour l’embrasser de nouveau, excité par cette petite provocation et par les images mentales.

« William, » gronda Hannibal d’une voix de réprimande, parce qu’il fallait que Will cesse ce genre de langage, pour éviter qu’ils fassent d’autres bêtises. Et parce qu’il craignait que peut-être Will soit séducteur parce que c’était ce qu’on lui avait appris à faire. Il voulait un Will entièrement sincère, avec lui. 

Malgré lui, au lieu de se sentir disputé par Hannibal, cette mise en garde l’excita davantage, et il se tortilla légèrement, à l’étroit dans son corps. « Veuillez m’excuser, » il murmura, mais il n’était qu’à moitié sincère. Il voulait provoquer Hannibal et faire durer ce moment et sentir l’effet qu’il pouvait lui faire. Et Dieu qu’il voulait être touché par l’autre homme, et le toucher lui-même. Mais il n’était pas complètement stupide, et il savait qu’il fallait que cela cesse. « Retrouvons-nous pour dîner. »

« Evidemment, » confirma Hannibal, et il s’éloigna vers la forêt pour marcher. Décidément, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il avait besoin d’oublier le jeune homme dans cette forêt.

Will demeura quelques minutes sur place, en essayant de penser à toutes les choses qui pourraient diminuer son excitation. Mais rien ne pouvait chasser le fantôme chaud des lèvres de l’éducateur sur les siennes, alors il courut vers le château et partit s’enfermer dans sa chambre pour vider les tensions avec ses propres mains.

**

Installé sur son lit, Will avait tiré la couverture sur son corps pour se couvrir et demeurer dans le secret de ses propres fantasmes. Son sexe pulsait durement vers le haut, et la sensation du liquide à l’intérieur de ses fesses et au bout de son pénis ajoutaient à l’excitation. Il avait tiré son pantalon vers le bas, négligemment, ses chevilles encore bloquées par le tissu. Il voulait faire ça rapidement, parce qu’il ne rêvait que de délivrance.

Ses pensées rodèrent vers Hannibal Lecter, le beau jeune homme qui était entré dans sa vie et dont les baisers avaient pulvérisé son corps et son cerveau. Il se surprit à ne pas imaginer plus qu’à simplement repenser la scène dans l’écurie, et cela suffisait à activer lourdement sa main sur sa queue douloureuse, qu’il serrait et tirait vers le haut. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper souffles et gémissements doux, et il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer ce qui se mua bientôt en cris de plaisir parce qu’il sentait l’orgasme monter et attraper l’intérieur de son ventre et de ses cuisses avec puissance. 

Il pouvait sentir ses fesses se contracter et se décontracter d’envie, une envie si profonde qu’elle lui faisait toujours un peu perdre pied. Alors ses pensées glissèrent vers l’imagination, et il vit simplement mentalement la bouche de l’éducateur descendre sur son torse et le lécher, et avant même qu’il puisse penser à celle-ci sur sa propre queue, son sperme gicla et éclaboussa négligemment sa couverture, alors que le plaisir abattait son corps en une vague si forte qu’elle le noya réellement pendant un instant.

**

Le diner fut plus silencieux que d’habitude. Là où Hannibal Lecter et William Graham conversaient d’habitude, il y avait parfois à la place de simples regards et sourires complices, dans lesquels ils semblaient se comprendre.

Mais Hannibal cachait bien ses intentions. Il savait que Will était particulièrement empathique ; il l’avait compris, à la manière dont Will considérait les animaux ou donnait des indications sur les employés du château en les regardant simplement. Le seigneur serait capable de lire en l’éducateur comme dans un livre ouvert, alors Hannibal enterrait profondément certaines pensées, sous des couvertures de façade. De toute façon, il était très habitué à cet habile exercice.

Pour l’instant, il avait décidé de profiter de la présence de Will pour les quelques jours qu’il leur restait. Le temps d’élaborer un plan efficace, s’il en trouvait un. Hannibal Lecter était doué pour fabriquer des plans, qu’ils soient fixes ou de simples châteaux de cartes qu’il s’amusait parfois à balayer d’un souffle. Il en était arrivé là où il en était aujourd’hui, à force de stratégies fines et manipulations audacieuses et astucieuses.

Ils laissaient les employés venir les servir, et mangeaient tranquillement. William se demandait s’il pourrait dormir auprès de Hannibal cette nuit, et il comptait bien l’essayer de toute façon. Il reprit une gorgée de vin pour cacher son visage qui s’empourprait en repensant à la manière dont il s’était caressé (jusqu’à atteindre exactement trois orgasmes) cet après-midi-là. Depuis que ses hormones florissaient, le sexe était devenu un terrain de jeu curieux et satisfaisant, qui s’était trouvé ce jour plus amusant et délicieux.

« D’où venez-vous ? » demanda soudain William, parce qu’ils ne pouvaient plus vraiment parler de l’éducation qui ferait de lui un bon mari, parce qu’ils ne voulaient plus penser à tout cela. Parce que William voulait tout savoir de l’éducateur mystérieux.

Hannibal lui lança un regard un peu surpris, et avala sa nourriture avant de parler. « D’un village, » il répondit simplement, parce qu’il ne voulait ni mentir, ni donner davantage d’informations.

Will se demanda s’il s’agissait d’une manière d’arrêter la discussion ici, mais il voulait quelques réponses. « Je n’ai pas eu beaucoup d’occasions de visiter des villages. Vos parents étaient-ils paysans ? »

Hannibal, cette fois-ci, se refroidit à la question. Il n’avait aucune envie d’évoquer sa famille -leur perte désastreuse, les événements qui avaient fait de lui un monstre sanguinaire-. La manière dont son visage se durcit alerta correctement Will sur la situation, et il ferma sa bouche. Le simple fait que l’éducateur ne veuille pas évoquer son passé faisait déjà se poser mille questions dans le cerveau de William. Hannibal était poli, aussi ne pouvait-il pas ne pas répondre à une question qui lui était posée. « Ce n’est pas un sujet dont je souhaite discuter, » articula-t-il, bien que ses expressions faciales eussent communiquées la même information à Will.

Le seigneur hocha la tête, et chercha un sujet moins trouble. « Parfois, j’aurais aimé naître dans un village, les gens ont l’air libérés de toutes les manières que nous avons ici, et plutôt que de le voir d’un œil qui les jugerait sauvages, je perçois tout cela réellement comme une liberté. Ils peuvent aussi aimer qui ils veulent, n’est-ce pas ? »

Hannibal trouva Will comme le jeune homme bon qu’il connaissait ; à ne pas juger la misère mais à la valoriser pour ce qu’elle avait de positif. Mais bien sûr, Will abordait le sujet de l’amour et des mariages. Hannibal réfléchit à une réponse, essayant de se distancer de ses propres expériences. « Votre point de vue sur la vie rurale me plaît, » commença-t-il. « Mais ne vous leurrez pas à des illusions ; la liberté leur coûte le prix cher de la faim et du travail acharné. Ici, vous troquez vos quelques manières pour l’opulence ; certaines personnes troqueraient les manières de toute une vie pour un seul repas comme celui-ci. » Il balaya d’un geste de la main la table, pour montrer toute la nourriture étalée devant eux.

William se sentit gêné, et se demanda si Hannibal le méprisait pour ce qu’il avait. Mais Hannibal ne semblait pas être comme ça, Hannibal semblait s’être battu pour sortir de son village. Will essayait de reconstituer les morceaux du puzzle que représentait l’homme assis face à lui, pendant qu’il réfléchissait sur la condition réelle de la majorité des citoyens. « Ils nous cachent bien de nous témoigner de la misère du peuple, » soupira Will, et puis il regarda son assiette. « Si je souhaitais amener de la nourriture aux plus démunis, m’accompagnerez-vous ? »

Un coup d’œil brillant frappa le visage de Will, et un discret sourire étira ensuite les traits de l’éducateur. William n’essayait pas de se racheter d’aucune manière ; il était consterné d’apprendre que certaines personnes avaient la vie si dure, et il désirait réellement les aider. Il l’avait proposé si spontanément, et Hannibal voyait en lui tout le bien de cet homme. Cet homme probablement bien trop bon pour lui-même, qui n’était qu’un démon camouflé. « Avec plaisir, cher William. »

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour le second chapitre !  
> Ils ont franchi un sacré pas, et apprennent à se connaître :)  
> N'hésitez pas à aimer et commencer :D   
> Love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le 3° chapitre ! Court mais intense :D

Après le diner, il aurait été étrange qu’ils demeurent l’un avec l’autre, et donc William monta dans sa partie du château. Il avait quelques pièces pour lui tout seul, mais heureusement, se conforta-t-il, Hannibal n’avait pas été mis très loin. Il n’avait qu’un couloir à traverser (dans lequel se trouvait la porte de la chambre de la nourrice, mais elle était âgée et avait un sommeil lourd). Le seigneur passa un certain temps à la lecture, mais en toute sincérité, il n’arrivait pas réellement à se plonger dans les mots et les histoires ; ses pensées déviaient sans cesse vers l’éducateur. C’était ce dernier qui l’avait poussé à agir comme il le voulait, sans attendre des autres qu’ils agissent systématiquement sur lui. Alors rapidement Will avait pris la ferme décision de rejoindre la chambre de l’autre homme, et ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il puisse.

Les vieilles lattes de bois du parquet étaient bruyantes parfois, alors pour améliorer sa discrétion, Will n’avait conservé que ses chaussettes aux pieds. Après un certain temps, il estima que la nourrice dormait, et il se faufila aussi discrètement qu’une petite souris le long du couloir, lentement, veillant à chaque pas. La situation l’amusait ; le secret avait toujours quelque chose de palpitant.

Arrivé devant la porte de Hannibal, il put reprendre son souffle ; il venait de réaliser qu’il n’avait presque pas respiré durant toute la traversée. En inspirant, il réalisa qu’il sentait pleinement l’odeur de l’alpha de l’autre côté de la porte. Alors ne devait-il pas être surpris quand Hannibal ouvrit doucement la porte pour le prendre en flagrant délit, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres si fines et particulières. Bien sûr qu’il l’avait senti approcher.

« Puis-je ? » murmura William, dans le noir, éclairé seulement par les bougies à l’intérieur de la pièce de l’éducateur.

Hannibal Lecter accrut son sourire, manifestement ravi de la décision de William de parvenir ici. « Bien sûr, » répondit cordialement l’éducateur, et il ouvrit davantage la porte pour laisser Will se faufiler à l’intérieur avant qu’il ne soit repéré.

William eut un petit rire en rentrant, pour relâcher la pression, et il respirait fortement. « C’était stressant, » admit-il, et il releva ses yeux sur Hannibal, debout devant lui, chatoyant sous les flammes environnantes. L’avait-il attendu ? Il portait un pyjama de soie et était encore peigné. « Vous le saviez, n’est-ce pas. » Ce n’était pas prononcé comme une question.

« Je n’en étais pas sûr, mais je dois admettre que je l’ai espéré. » 

Une chaleur envahit les entrailles de William, et son sourire devint un peu béat. Il était soulagé. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée ; un poids sembla grossir dans la pièce puis se ratatiner sur son corps, parce qu’il se demandait à présent ce qu’ils allaient faire dans cette chambre. Allaient-ils avoir du sexe ? William le souhaitait, dans une partie de ses fantasmes, mais la réalité l’effrayait un peu plus que ses rêves. 

Hannibal sembla percevoir la tension sur William, et il s’approcha de lui et effleura son bras. Il aurait pu le rassurer, mais pourtant, Hannibal voulait voir comment Will agirait, s’il avait suivi ses conseils. Alors il ne dit rien, et puis glissa ses lèvres sur le front du jeune homme, pour y déposer un baiser évanescent. 

Will souffla d’une façon agréable contre lui, et leva sa main pour s’accrocher au coude de Hannibal. Le contact lui avait manqué durant la soirée, et il avait envie de fondre contre l’éducateur, alors que le bonheur vint de nouveau emporter les battements de son cœur. « Je n’ai pensé qu’à vous retrouver, depuis l’écurie, » avoua le plus jeune, et il s’approcha un peu plus contre Hannibal, reniflant son odeur sans s’en cacher. 

« Je l’ai pensé aussi, » murmura Hannibal avec sincérité. Cependant, il ne fondit pas contre le seigneur, se tenant droit. Comme si ses gestes contredisaient ses mots.

« Alors embrassez-moi. » 

Et bien sûr que Hannibal le fit, renforcé par la tournure ordonnatrice de la phrase. Il le voulait, retrouver le goût des lèvres du seigneur, sentir les papillons dans son estomac. Il n’avait attendu que l’accord ou la demande de l’autre homme, pour ne pas être celui qui prendrait à Will, mais celui qui accepterait les offres de Will. Parce qu’il ne voulait pas agir comme un alpha. 

Ils s’embrassèrent plusieurs secondes, et leurs mains s’agrippèrent dans leurs dos comme s’ils étaient en train de couler. Leur odeur respective les faisait devenir fous l’un l’autre, baignés dans cette substance transparente qui vrillait leur crâne. Hannibal avait ficelé son plan, et partager quelques moments de bonheur avec William en faisait partie. 

Après quelques minutes finalement, leurs membres échauffés et leurs bouches luisantes d’humidité, William grogna quelque chose contre la bouche de l’éducateur, qui ressemblait à « lit ». Hannibal eut un petit rire.

Ils se détachèrent et William n’hésita pas une seconde à s’engouffrer sous les couvertures dans le grand lit de Hannibal. Le poids des couvertures le rassura, comme quand il s’était masturbé – elles cacheraient leurs secrets. Hannibal vint plus tranquillement s’étendre près de Will sous la couverture, et la manière dont il le fixait revêtait une certaine émotion. William pouvait jurer que les yeux de Hannibal étaient plus mouillés qu’à l’accoutumée. 

Will leva ses doigts et posa sa main sur la joue sèche et haute de l’éducateur, alors qu’il le fixait intensément. La lumière était faible autour d’eux, mais suffisante pour qu’ils discernent leurs expressions faciales. Soudain, il semblait suinter dans l’atmosphère une certaine mélancolie, que Will percevait presque aussi bien que s’il pouvait vraiment la voir, et il se glissa tout contre le corps chaud de Hannibal. La manière dont il caressait sa joue semblait réconforter l’éducateur, et William se surprenait à agir comme cela.

Après quelques secondes à le fixer, Hannibal tourna enfin son corps pour l’aligner face à celui du jeune homme, essayant de ne pas trop se presser contre lui. Sa main vint envelopper la hanche du seigneur, qui laissa échapper un souffle perturbé à ce geste. Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent, douces et chaudes, durant lesquelles ils se contemplaient, écoutaient leurs respirations, se laissaient emplir par leurs odeurs. 

Et puis William, dont l’envie l’emplissait depuis qu’il était entré dans cette chambre, tenta finalement un mouvement de son bassin vers l’avant pour que son érection atteigne Hannibal. Mais ce dernier, qui avait stratégiquement placé sa main, bloqua le geste en cours. « Non, » il murmura fermement, mais il n’y avait aucune agressivité dans son visage ou ses yeux ; même une certaine tristesse, dirait Will.

Ça aurait dû être gênant ou humiliant, de se faire refuser un geste sexuel, mais Will ne l’était pas vraiment. Il sentit plutôt le poids de leur situation interdite et dangereuse revenir effleurer sa peau, et ça lui donnait envie de se gratter. Il tenta de chasser ces lourdes pensées désagréables. « Pourquoi ? J’ai eu tellement envie, toute la journée, et- »

Hannibal ferma les yeux et soupira par le nez, fortement. Il devait se contenir pour ne pas glisser contre William et se frotter jusqu’à ce qu’il perde la tête. Une partie de lui désirait tellement l’autre homme ; mais c’était justement cette partie qu’il haïssait en ce moment. « Parce que c’est ce qu’un oméga attend d’un alpha, » il gronda.

Will eut l’impression de prendre une douche froide. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils soient réduits à cela. Tout à coup, il se mit à interpréter ses propres comportements, et il allait devenir sincèrement fou s’il se mettait à se demander si chaque geste sexuel qu’il faisait n’était qu’une conséquence de sa nature particulière. Il sembla s’agiter, et parla. « Ce n’est pas vrai, je ne crois pas, je vous aime et, je veux qu’on puisse se toucher parce que je vous désire. »

Hannibal serra ses mâchoires, et ses doigts se durcissent autour de l’os de la hanche de Will. « Moi aussi je vous désire, mais la nature attend de nous que nous fassions exactement cela, parce que nous sommes dupés par nos sens, notre odorat et les sensations tactiles et gustatives, et je refuse d’être victime de ces illusions. »

William était ahuri face à ce discours, il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que l’alpha rejette autant sa propre nature. Il l’avait perçu, un peu, à travers diverses actions et discours, mais l’entendre de cette manière le clouait, bouche bée. Et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas arrêter son cerveau anormal de retourner mille questions dans sa tête. Finalement, il recula et donna un coup de hanche pour que Hannibal le lâche pour qu’il puisse se tourner sur le dos et réfléchir, fixant le plafond.

Hannibal, de son côté, avait volontairement fait prendre cette tournure à ses mots pour refroidir Will et l’empêcher d’aller plus loin. Bien sûr, une bonne partie de ce qu’il avait dit était vraie. Mais comme ils avaient des sentiments l’un pour l’autre, il voyait la sexualité sous un jour nouveau également ; il la voyait comme une possibilité désormais, alors qu’elle avait toujours été refoulée et niée. Mais cette possibilité ne devait pas être précipitée. Hannibal avait été complètement asexué, et sentir son corps s’éveiller et ses sentiments se transformer, nécessitait un temps long d’assimilation, pour changer ses propres schémas de pensée.

A côté de lui, Will était si raide et sans expression, que cela commença à inquiéter Hannibal. Il semblait l’avoir perdu quelque part qui n’était manifestement plus ici. « William ? » murmura-t-il avec douceur, cherchant à attirer l’attention du seigneur.

« Oui, » souffla Will, mais ses yeux ne bougèrent pas du plafond. Il était perdu dans sa tête, et depuis qu’il connaissait Hannibal, il semblait que tout ce qu’il connaissait, tous ses repères, s’effondraient les uns après les autres parce que l’éducateur faisait bouger des choses en lui qui étaient pourtant immuables pour tout le reste du monde. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche. « Ne sommes-nous pas toujours dupés par nos sens ? Quand nous mangeons, la nourriture est appréciée mais ce n’est qu’une illusion aussi. Quand nous sommes heureux, n’est-ce pas qu’un signal de bien-être ressenti physiquement par le corps ? Voulez-vous dire que l’amour n’existe pas mais qu’il n’est simulé que par un ensemble de réactions physiques ? » Il fronçait les sourcils.

Hannibal soupira. Il posa ses doigts sur l’épaule du seigneur, et chuchota : « William, je me suis moi-même posé toutes ces questions, et les réponses fluctuent, je n’ai pas tranché sur chacun des points. Surtout depuis que je vous ai rencontré. J’ai beau mettre ça sur le compte de notre nature, il y a un aspect de ces sentiments qui ne peut pas être expliqué juste par cela. J’apprécie votre personnalité, je n’ai jamais rencontré un homme aussi brillant et intéressant que vous, dont le caractère et les idées me réjouissent sans cesse. Outre l’aspect physique qui éveille mon corps, je peux vous assurer que beaucoup d’autres aspects éveillent mon cerveau et mon cœur. »

William cligna des yeux, réalisant que c’était une déclaration d’amour, bien qu’étrange, mais profondément sincère. D’autant plus qu’elle venait de quelqu’un qui tentait de rejeter tout ce qui avait trait aux relations humaines ; ça rendait la déclaration plus précieuse et fragile. Hannibal venait de lui offrir, semblait-il, le trésor le plus cher de ce monde. Le plus rare.

Will fut de nouveau complètement abasourdi. Après ce qui avait semblé être un rejet ferme, il obtenait l’approbation la plus sincère. Il se sentait remué, debout sur un bateau en pleine tempête. Pourtant, à l’horizon le soleil pointait, et la chaleur de ses rayons l’emplit avec force alors que les sentiments qu’il ressentait pour Hannibal ressurgirent pour l’engloutir. Il tourna son visage vers l’éducateur, et ses propres yeux brillaient de larmes, son sourire étiré.

Il se mit à bégayer, tentant de communiquer ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Mais ce n’était pas toujours facile, avec le jeune seigneur. Il parlait à toute vitesse. « Moi aussi, je veux dire, vous éveillez tout en moi, mon corps mais aussi tout le reste, et je sais que je suis qu’un adolescent avec des hormones qui doivent probablement contrôler la plupart des choses que je fais, et je suis désolé de vous avoir sauté dessus, mais dans mon cœur j’ai l’impression qu’il se passe vraiment quelque chose, parce que je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme vous non plus, et sans parler de votre beauté, tout ce que vous faites est merveilleux et vous m’avez permis de changer, et je rêve de passer ma vie à vous écouter et à voir votre sourire et- » 

Hannibal se mit à rire face à l’attitude de William, touchante et belle, alors qu’il démêlait en direct les sentiments qu’il avait pour l’éducateur. Cela emballa le cœur du psychopathe d’une manière aussi douce qu’une caresse de plume, et il se pencha pour l’embrasser avant que Will ne puisse finir sa tirade. Ce n’était peut-être pas très poli de couper la parole à quelqu’un, mais comme c’était avec un baiser, Hannibal se pardonnait à lui-même cette impolitesse, et il espérait que William en ferait de même.

Ils s’embrassèrent de nouveau longtemps. Et alors que plus tôt ils s’étaient surtout embrassés avec passion, à présent ils s’embrassaient avec amour. A travers leur échange continuait de passer tout ce qu’ils avaient commencé à se dire, mais sous forme gestuelle. Leurs mains se touchaient avec tendresse, et les bouches s’honoraient et se murmuraient en silence.

Ils ne dormirent presque pas cette nuit-là.


End file.
